misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Quest (journey)
According to someone who is or acts like some little childish unknown annoying, meaningless, stupid, dumb kid, a quest is an "exciting" journey that consists of people going somewhere and not having fun at all, soon realizing that they would very much so prefer sitting home alone watching that football game that was on while drinking Coke and eating potato chips instead of believing that going on some kind of idiotic quest would actually be fun, or whatever, something like that. Yeah, it really takes the fun out of your already boring day. And a quest apparently means traveling long distances, and no one wants to do that, even if they are the most energetic and exciting person in the world. There is no way anyone likes going on some stupid quest. Notable quests In the Saharas According to a children's story, 'T'here once was a kid named Bobby Sue and he wanted to travel all the way across the Sahara Desert, and apparently, no one had ever done that alone before. So he started walking, and walking, and walking, but then he got a little tired and took out some water to drink, but it was ice cold because of the Sahara's temperatures and how he wouldn't be able to take a sip of anything. So he just kept going and going, and then he found a strange, but beautiful, meadow out in the middle of the Sahara Desert and so he walked into it and found that there were tons of different creatures, ranging from people-friendly deer to people-friendly rabbits, horses, ponies, smiling squirrells, and the greenest grass he had ever seen matched up with the most beautiful trees, waterfall, and sky he had ever seen, including a rainbow and carefully placed rocks, so he just laid down in the grass for a little bit and daydreamed about life and adventures and what he would be able to do here with all these apples, oranges, fruits, vegetables, and etc. doing here. He could drop out of school and live here, and no one would know it. So when he woke up, he thought about it, and then he decided that he would name all the little creatures and that they would be his friends and they would all have beautiful names. He was so happy that he was going to stay there. It was like heaven. Out in the middle of nowhere, yeah, but it was heaven. But then the forest exploded, and he found out that there was a tank coming their way and it had made the forest explode. He jumped to his feet and started to run, but then there was a trap in the grass that cut both of his legs off and so he cried and cried but he couldn't get up, and he saw that the tank was coming toward him so he tried to run again but he had no legs and they were bleeding uncontrollably so he tried to elbow himself out of there, but then there was a big wrecking ball that came and smacked him right in the face and it decapitated his head off and blood just squirted out of it like crazy, like a big fountain of blood (or something). Then, as he was taking his last breath, someone threw a grenade at him and it blew him up. Guts, intestines, organs, skin, and blood all rained over the previously beautiful area." See also *Stupid *Cancer *Kid